kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Way to the Dawn
is the name of Riku's Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts II, based from his Soul Eater. This Keyblade reflects the fact that Riku is a halfway being, using both light and darkness, reflected by the demonic and angelic wings that make up the handle and blade. Also some people come to think that after completing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Riku's Story), when he chooses at the crossroads, he chooses the "Way To Dawn". It makes its first appearance when Riku arrives at The World That Never Was to rescue Naminé and Kairi from Saïx. Despite Riku having chosen the path between light and darkness, Tetsuya Nomura stated in Another Report that Way to the Dawn has the same alignment as Sora's and Kairi's Keyblades, i.e. it is a Keyblade of Light. How and when Riku obtains the weapon is unknown but most likely after he leaves the Land of Dragons. However, why he still uses the Soul Eater in the Virtual Twilight Town is unknown, possibly because he was unable to wield the Way to the Dawn Keyblade at that time. It seems to possess all the powers that Sora and King Mickey's Keyblades have. It is possible that the Way to Dawn is the Soul Eater, transformed through Riku's connection to the Keyblade that he was initially to be master of. Or, since the Soul Eater is created from the then current darkness in Riku's heart, and Riku finally decided to use both light and darkness, which he needed to use to wield the Keyblade, the Soul Eater changed to reflect the change of heart within Riku. Despite having transformed into a Keyblade, as a force of habit (when Sora talks to Riku immediately after slaying Luxord), Riku still refers to the Way to the Dawn as "Soul Eater." Incidentally, not counting the labeling of his attack cards in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, this is actually the first time the sword has been referred to by its name. Though the Soul Eater may have transformed following Riku's acceptance of both light and darkness, because of the darkness of Xehanort's Heartless still within him, he could revert its form back to the Soul Eater, more so when he took Xehanort's form. However, it is likely that due to the dire situation, he needed the weapon in its Keyblade form when rescuing Kairi. After he was restored to his original but older appearance, the Keyblade form became permanent. Stats Appearance Way to the Dawn looks very much like Soul Eater, but the once curved wing is now straight, and the Keyblade's guard is composed of one angelic wing and one demonic wing. Also, a dark angelic wing has been added to the top of the original blade of the Soul Eater to act as the head of the key. Its token is Riku's version of the Heartless emblem. Trivia *In "The Gathering", Ven takes this Keyblade. *When it is swung, it leaves a bluish, black lined wake, as apposed to the Soul Eater's purplish, black wake, a reference to Riku's alliance to both light and darkness. Etymology These lines are the ending of Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, which most probably influence the name of the Keyblade Riku uses. Riku: "What are you making me choose now?" DiZ: "Between the road to Light... and the road to Darkness." Riku: "Neither suits me. I'm taking the middle road." DiZ: "Do you mean the twilit road to nightfall?" Riku: "No. It's the road to dawn." See Also * Riku * Soul Eater * Kairi's Keyblade fr:Point du Jour